<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Pun In The Oven by ChemicalCinderCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279469">A Pun In The Oven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalCinderCat/pseuds/ChemicalCinderCat'>ChemicalCinderCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien is gonna be a daddy, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, All Plagg cares about is cheese, Baby on the way, Because Mari's a baker, Ehehe what am I even doing with my life, Expecting, F/M, GET IT, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Pregnancy, Pregnant Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Tikki can't decide if she feels like an aunt or a grandma, Unplanned Pregnancy, bun in the oven, hahaha, unplanned doesn't mean unwanted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:06:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalCinderCat/pseuds/ChemicalCinderCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Marinette finds out she's pregnant, her and Adrien's lives change. The problem is, Adrien still hasn't proposed to her yet.<br/>*Cue the dramatic music*<br/>Will this ruin his reputation as a model? Will Marinette still be able to be Ladybug? Will Tom Dupain-Cheng bear hug his daughter to death? Will Adrien finally propose to his lady? Will Plagg finally propose to his cheese?<br/>So many questions, such little time!<br/>Read to find out! :D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Tikki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Two Lines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Two lines means a baby...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started with milk.</p><p>Marinette had been baking that morning, making a fresh batch of cookies while she waited for Adrien to get home from one of the photo shoots his dad still asked him to do. It was a normal thing for her, baking cookies. It was something she had been helping her dad do since she was only a toddler, when he would let her have a turn mixing the batter. This time, however, something unusual happened.</p><p>Marinette had never had a problem with milk before. She drank a lot of it growing up, and used even more of it when baking with her dad. But when she opened the milk and got a whiff of the smell, her stomach churned. Marinette put down the carton and rushed to the bathroom, pulling up the toilet lid just in time before her breakfast came back up.</p><p>“Are you alright, Marinette?” Marinette looked up at Tikki in surprise. She hadn’t seen the little Kwami come downstairs; She had still been asleep when Marinette got up to make the cookies that morning.</p><p>“Yeah… Just a little nauseous…” Marinette explained. Tikki relaxed, but still looked worried. <br/>After a few minutes spent sitting in front of the toilet, recovering, Marinette slowly got to her feet. She flushed the toilet and made her way back into the kitchen, confused. Had the milk really gone bad that fast? She got a drink of water to wash the awful taste out of her mouth, and then slowly approached the milk.</p><p>The smell was nauseating, but Marinette realized with confusion that it didn’t smell expired. She poured a bit of it down the sink, half expecting it to come out chunky and gross, but it looked fine. Curious, Marinette sniffed it again, and then quickly pulled it away from her nose. The milk didn’t seem to be bad, but the smell made her sick to her stomach.</p><p>Suddenly a thought occurred to her. It wasn’t likely, and Marinette was almost certain it couldn’t be true…</p><p>...But it wasn’t impossible.</p><p>She thought for a minute, and then went into the bedroom to find her special notebook, where she kept it logged.</p><p>“What are you looking for, Marinette?” Asked Tikki, reading over her shoulder.</p><p>Marinatte didn’t respond, her heart skipped a beat as she read the last entry. Sure enough, her time of the month hadn’t come in almost three months, which was unusual for Marinette, as she had a pretty normal schedule of every month.</p><p>Oh geez.</p><p>Okay, there was still a chance all of this could just be a coincidence. Marinette had been feeling a bit under the weather for about a week now, but maybe she just had a bug. It didn’t necessarily mean she was pregnant, although that was starting to feel like more and more of a possibility.</p><p>Marinette sighed and walked downstairs, the confused, and slightly suspicious Kwami following her. She would have to check, just to be sure. She certainly didn’t have any pregnancy tests in the apartment she shared with her boyfriend, so she would have to go to the store. The bluenette glanced at the clock hanging on the wall; Adrien would be back from his photo shoot in a little over an hour, so if she was going to go get one before he got back she had to go now.<br/>It wasn’t that Marinette wanted to keep it a secret. She loved her partner very much (it was kinda impossible not to), and she would be more than happy to have his baby. However, they hadn’t discussed kids much. Their life was always so go go go, being the super heroes responsible for saving Paris and all. They hadn’t had much time to settle down, and as Marinette put on her coat she supposed this was why he hadn’t proposed to her yet.</p><p>Ah, yes. Marriage.</p><p>Marriage was what scared her the most about all of this. Marinette wasn’t afraid of getting married, in fact, a part of her wished Adrien would hurry up and propose to her already. She would happily marry him tomorrow, if given the opportunity. However, that was the problem; They weren’t married. Adrien was a famous model, with a reputation to uphold. The media had already thrown a fit when his first girlfriend to ever be announced online was a simple baker. If Marinette really was pregnant, it could hurt his reputation even more. She loved him very much, and didn’t want him to be stressed because of her.</p><p>Marinette put the cookie dough into the fridge, asked Tikki to hide in her bag, and then headed out. She decided that she wouldn’t give Adrien a heart attack by texting him and telling him she may or may not be expecting. Instead, she’d wait until he got back. At least by then, she’d know whether or not she was actually going to have a baby.</p><p>At the store, Marinette tried to keep her head down. Everyone knew who she was, or at least, anyone who was following Adrien on social media. If someone were to recognize who she was, and see her buying a pregnancy test… Word spread so quickly that Adrien would find out about it before she even got the chance to tell him herself. Luckily for Marinette, the store was pretty empty. She glanced around before heading down the right aisle, making sure nobody was watching. Then, she casually grabbed a pregnancy test off of the shelf, and ninja-style walked over to the cash register.</p><p>The cashier, who’s name tag read “Louis”, didn’t seem to recognize her. He looked like he was in his fifties, and when he saw the pregnancy test, he snorted.</p><p>“Had some fun and now ya gotta deal with the consequences?” He asked, eyeing her up and down. Marinette’s eyes widened slightly, and she looked away, shrugging.</p><p>“Yeah… Something like that…” She murmured, suddenly very interested in the chocolate bars next to the cash register. </p><p>“Kids these days…” Louis chuckled, shaking his head as he scanned the item and put it in a shopping bag for her. “Need a receipt?”</p><p>“No thanks.” Marinette got out her wallet and paid in cash, before picking up her small bag and walking back home. The anxiety of the situation was crushing her. Though she was relieved Louis hadn’t recognized her, it still felt like she was walking on pins and needles. She smiled slightly to herself. If only Adrien were here, he would love her tailoring puns.</p><p>As soon as Marinette was safely inside the apartment again, Tikki flew out of her purse.</p><p>“...Marinette…? What did you need to go to the store for?” The ladybug Kwami asked, looking in the bag curiously. “This wouldn’t happen to be…?”</p><p>Marinette sighed. She could tell by the look on TIkki’s face that the small Kwami had figured out exactly what it was. All she could do was nod slowly. Tikki’s eyes widened.</p><p>“Wait, but when did you…??” Tikki followed Marinette into the bathroom as the bluenette looked into the mirror.</p><p>“We uh… We weren’t going to…” Marinette said softly, pulling the test out of the bag. “...But then… Then the fight with Hawkmoth happened…” She trailed off, remembering what had happened that night.</p><p>It had not even been two months ago. Marinette and Adrien had already accidentally revealed their identities to each other by then, but neither of them had been expecting Hawkmoth to be none other than Gabriel Agreste himself. It had been an intense, crazy fight. Neither father or son really wanted to fight each other, but they each believed they were right and desperately needed the other to understand. Marinette (or Ladybug, whichever you want to call her,) felt so awful, being stuck in the middle, and she could see how much her partner was hurting. In the end, they were somehow able to (barely) convince Gabriel that there were other ways, and everything practically worked itself out.</p><p>However, once they got back to the apartment, all of the adrenaline and intense feelings from the fight were still there, and both young adults realized how they had almost lost each other, which led to…</p><p>Tikki nodded in understanding, and nuzzled Marinette’s cheek, snapping the young woman out of her thoughts. “It’s alright, Marinette… I’m sure this is all just a coincidence…”</p><p>Marinette smiled softly. Tikki always knew how to make her feel better. The Kwami flew off into the kitchen to get a cookie from a batch made last week, mostly just trying to give Marinette the privacy she needed for something like this. Marinette was extremely thankful, and immediately opened the small box, knowing Adrien could get back at any minute. With shaky hands, she took the test out, and used it.</p><p>Then, she waited.</p><p>One line for no, two lines for yes.</p><p>She waited some more.</p><p>The waiting was killing her, and just when she thought she couldn’t take it anymore, she realized it had been enough time. Slowly, she opened her eyes, and looked down at the small thing in her hands.</p><p>Two pink lines stared back up at her.</p><p>Two… There were two… Two meant a baby…</p><p>Marinette slowly took in a deep breath, feeling faint. Everything felt fuzzy, and she couldn’t process this. She had been so careful, until the one time… What would Adrien think??</p><p>As if as an answer to her thoughts, she heard the front door open, and muffled voices floated under the bathroom door.</p><p>Adrien was home.</p><p>It had been a long morning for Adrien. His relationship with his father hadn’t been the best since the Hawkmoth incident- Hell, it hadn’t been the best since Adrien hit adolescence, but Adrien was determined to repair their strained relationship. Going to a photoshoot or two a month seemed the least he could do for his dad, and half the time it didn’t even require them interacting with each other.</p><p>Part of Adrien still couldn’t believe his father was Hawkmoth all along. Sure, Gabriel Agreste was cold, and distant, but Adrien hadn’t thought he would stoop so low as to hurt other people.  When he found out it was all for his mother, to try and bring her back, there was a part of Adrien that wanted to betray Ladybug and risk it all for his mom. Maybe there was a time when he would’ve, but he genuinely loved his lady, both with and without the mask. And besides, Adrien knew this was not what his mother would’ve wanted. So he fought his dad, and brought him back to his senses. </p><p>Still, no matter how much he craved his father’s approval, he hated photoshoots.<br/>This particular photoshoot had not gone very well. It seemed no matter how many times Adrien explained to the photographer that he had an allergy to pigeon feathers, the man just wouldn’t listen. Hundreds of sneezes and coughs later, and Adrien was finally back in the apartment he shared with Marinette.</p><p>Plagg immediately flew out of his pocket and into the kitchen, probably to find a piece of camembert. Adrien glanced around, seeing Tikki over at Marinette’s desk, but his lovely girlfriend was nowhere to be found. He followed Plagg into the kitchen, knowing that Marinette had been planning on baking cookies that morning. To his surprise, a full bowl of cookie dough was still in the fridge. </p><p>“Oh, um… Marinette had to run to the store earlier, so she didn’t finish the cookies.” Tikki informed him helpfully, flying over. “She’s in the bathroom right now, but she should be out soon.”</p><p>Adrien smiled at the Kwami, and grabbed the bowl of cookie dough and a spoon. Then, he sat on the counter top and took a bite of the cookie dough. He knew as soon as Marinette came out of the bathroom she would scold him and take the bowl away, but he didn’t care. The cookie dough was delicious, and his princess was so cute when she was annoyed, anyways.<br/>After a few minutes of snacking, Adrien heard the door to the bathroom open, and he looked up. Marinette came out slowly, pressing her side against the doorframe. She looked like she had just seen a ghost.</p><p>Adrien grinned and hopped off of the counter. “Well, m’lady, you caught me red handed.” He held up the bowl and grinned wider. “I already know you’re going to scold me, so dough ahead.” He winked.</p><p>Marinette didn’t seem to register the pun. Adrien’s smile faltered, and he walked over to her. Her eyes were red and puffy, like she had been crying, and Adrien realized she was pressing herself against the doorframe because she was hiding something behind her back.</p><p>“...Marinette? Are you okay…?” Adrien asked, looking down at her, worried.</p><p>She looked away. “...A-adrien…” She trailed off, unsure of how to start.</p><p>Adrien started to panic. “What is it? What’s wrong? Did something happen??”</p><p>Marinette put a finger on his lips to shush him, and smiled softly. As upset as she was, she couldn’t deny that Adrien was adorable when he got worried.</p><p>Marinette took a deep breath. She could do this. The world was not ending, as much as it felt like. She loved Adrien, and he loved her, and they would get through this together.</p><p>Marinette didn’t know why she was so nervous, but she grabbed Adrien’s hand, and slowly put the pregnancy test, two lines facing up, in his palm.</p><p>“...I’m pregnant.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Family Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dinner at the Dupain-Cheng Bakery is fun, especially when Marinette and Adrien have an extremely important announcement to make.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this chapter took so long. This story is entirely leisure, meaning I don't have a specific set plan for future chapters. This means as of right now, I don't know how many chapters this story is going to be, and I don't know how long it will take in-between chapters. All I know is that there will be more chapters than this, eventually.<br/>This chapter was especially hard to write, because I don't know how to write Tom and Sabine's characters. This was my take on it, so to some people they may seem out of character, but I hope you enjoy this chapter anyways! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette wasn’t sure how she expected Adrien to react to the news that she was pregnant, but she definitely wasn’t expecting him to start crying. Her beloved partner in crime hugged her close to himself, and for a moment Marinete had a fleeting feeling of fear at the thought of Adrien not wanting the baby. And then he picked her up (fairly easily, with how small she was compared to him) and spun her around, laughing.</p>
<p>“Mari...Oh, Princess, this is wonderful!” Adrien put her down after a moment, and Marinette couldn’t help but smile, relieved at the realization that they were tears of <em> joy </em> , not sadness or anger. Adrien wasn’t upset that she was pregnant, he was <em> excited! </em></p>
<p>“How long have you known?” He asked, after hugging her and laughing for a while.</p>
<p>“Not long. I didn’t know for sure until a few minutes ago.” Marinette explained. “I threw up earlier while making the cookies, and then thought about how my period skipped last month, so I decided to go get a pregnancy test.”</p>
<p>“You should’ve texted me! I would’ve come home immediately, you’re far more important than some silly photoshoot.” Adrien said, with a big grin on his face.</p>
<p>“Well… I didn’t want you to panic… So I decided not to tell you about it until I knew for sure.” Marinette looked away, all of her feelings of uncertainty coming back. Adrien noticed, and the smile on his face faltered.</p>
<p>“Mari… Why were you crying when you came out of the bathroom?” He asked softly, putting a hand on her cheek affectionately.</p>
<p>“Well…” Marinette sighed. How could she even begin to explain all of the emotions swirling around inside of her? It was like she was feeling every single emotion inside her all at once. She glanced over into the kitchen, where Tikki was quietly talking to Plagg. “I just…” Marinette looked down at her hands, receiving a reassuring squeeze from Adrien’s, before looking back up at him. “I’m just… Really, <em> really </em>surprised, that’s all. It’s… It’s extremely unexpected, you know? I mean, we were so careful… But one slip up was all it took…” Her shoulders started shaking a little. </p>
<p>Adrien smiled softly. “I don’t feel like it was a slip up at all. True, we didn’t necessarily plan this… But it’s happening, and it’s an amazing thing, Mari.” </p>
<p>Marinette started to smile more at that. “You’re right. I didn’t think of it like that, I guess.” The bluenette relaxed a little, a true smile on her face. “So… What now? We were supposed to go to my parents house for dinner tonight, should we still go? I can’t wait to tell them, but do we need to go to a doctor first?” She tensed again, starting to panic slightly. “W-what if something happens, what if I-I’m not really-”</p>
<p>Adrien interrupted her by pressing a finger to her lips. “Hey, hey, hey, shhhhh, calm down, Princess. It’s alright.” He soothed her. “About that, I have to go back and meet up with my dad tomorrow to discuss the photoshoot.” He sighed, glancing at the Kwami’s that seemed to have finished their conversation in the kitchen. Marinette followed his gaze, and couldn’t help but notice how concerned Tikki looked.</p>
<p>“So, why don’t we go over to your parent’s house tonight, and share the news with them? Tomorrow, I’ll schedule an appointment for you, and then afterwards I’ll go meet up with my dad. Does that sound good?”</p>
<p>Marinette thought for a second. She didn’t want something bad to happen to the baby. If she got her parent’s hopes up just to find out something bad happened, it would be awful. However, she <em> really </em> needed her parents right now. In the two and a half years it had been since her and Adrien finished high school, they had spent a lot of time with her parents. Marinette hadn’t moved out of her parent’s house for a while at first, busy pursuing her dreams of becoming a fashion designer (at least, as far as her parents were concerned; they didn’t need to know most of her time was spent saving Paris from Akuma attacks). Adrien, on the other hand, moved out of his dad’s house as soon as he was old enough to. Their relationship was extremely strained, and finding out about Gabriel’s secret hobby of using innocent people to try and steal their Miraculous certainly didn’t help things. Marinette and Adrien had moved in together shortly after finding out each other’s identities (and of course dating), a few months after the end of school.</p>
<p>“...Mari?” Adrien repeated gently.</p>
<p>Marinette smiled softly and nodded. “Yeah, I like that plan. I like it a lot.” She glanced back into the kitchen. “Until then, wanna help me with the cookies? I kinda forgot about them.” She explained, walking into the kitchen and picking up the bowl. Adrien started to follow, until he heard her sigh. She turned around, giving him a stern, yet playful look and shaking her head.</p>
<p>“Honestly, Chaton, you couldn’t stop yourself from getting into my cookie dough?” She scolded. “You ate half the bowl!”</p>
<p>Adrien tried to keep a straight face, but couldn’t hold it in anymore when she started waving a whisk around at him as she lectured him. He burst into chuckles, blushing slightly at how adorable his lady was.</p>
<p>Marinette tried to keep her stern face, but couldn’t help but start giggling herself.</p>
<p>“Hey, don’t laugh when I’m scolding you!”</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Tom had just finished decorating a batch of cupcakes when Marinette walked in.</p>
<p>“Papa?” The young woman asked, poking her head into the door.</p>
<p>Tom grinned, and set down the last cupcake. “Marinette! You’re here early,” he said, taking off his apron and coming over to hug her. “That’s my daughter, I’m proud of you, showing up early to places!”</p>
<p>Marinette laughed, and hugged her dad back. “Hey, dad. I missed you too.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Marinette? You’re early!” exclaimed a voice from behind Tom. Marinette peeked around him to see Sabine standing there, a big mixing bowl in her arms. She pulled away from her dad to run over and throw her arms around Sabine.</p>
<p>“Maman!”</p>
<p>Sabine laughed. “Have you missed me? You know you and Adrien are welcome anytime!”</p>
<p>Tom’s eyebrows shot up, and he turned around quickly to see Adrien standing in the doorway. “Oh! Adrien! I’m sorry, I was distracted by Marinette. Come on in!”</p>
<p>Adrien listened, stepping further into the little bakery and shutting the door behind him. “It’s alright, don’t worry about it. It’s nice to see you guys.” He greeted Tom with the common kiss on both cheeks, and then turned to Marinette. </p>
<p>Marinette let go of her mom, and looked around, taking in a deep breath. “Ah, the bakery smell. I always miss this.”</p>
<p>Tom moved to wrap an arm around his wife, and they exchanged happy expressions. They were proud of their daughter, who was not only in a pretty serious relationship with the boy she had been in love with for a couple years, but also doing fairly successful in building her own career for herself. Yet as happy as they were for her, they couldn’t help but miss her. Tom understood his daughter was busy now that she had her own adult life to take care of, but he wished she would come over and visit a little more often.</p>
<p>“Well, proud as we are that you made it early, dinner won’t be ready for another twenty minutes at least.” Sabine explained, smiling as she noticed Marinette grab the hand of Adrien, who was standing next to her awkwardly. “It’s Flamiche, so it’s just gotta sit in the oven for a while longer.”</p>
<p>Marinette gasped. “Oh, actually, that’s perfect! We uh... Adrien and I have something we need to talk to you guys about.” She took in a deep breath and looked around. “Do you guys wanna go up to the living room? You might wanna be sitting down for this…”</p>
<p>Sabine looked up, confused, at Tom, who looked just as confused. “Alright…” Sabine said, nodding at Marinette and shrugging. “Sure, if you think that’s best.”</p>
<p>A couple minutes of excited-nervousness and confusion later, and all four adults were sitting on the couch upstairs. Adrien squeezed Marinette’s hand reassuringly. “Do you want to start?”</p>
<p>The young woman nodded nervously. “Of course. They are my parents, after all.” Marinette turned to face her parents, who were looking even more confused than before. She took a deep breath. “Maman… Papa… I… I’m pregnant.”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>There was a moment of silence as both of Marinette’s parents processed what she just said.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Tom was the first to react.</p>
<p>“You’re <em> pregnant?!” </em> He exclaimed, jumping to his feet. Marinette jumped in her seat, not expecting the sudden movement. “I can’t believe this! This… This is… <em> great! </em> I’m going to be a Grand-père! A <em> Pépère!” </em>Tom tugged Marinette up off of the couch, pulling her into a bear hug. “I can’t believe it!” He repeated, laughing.</p>
<p>Marinette smiled softly, waiting for him to put her down.</p>
<p>“Have you gone to the doctor yet?” Sabine asked, as Tom put Marinette down and repeated the action with Adrien. “Do you have any details? How far along, gender, that sort of thing?” She glanced at her husband and laughed a little. “Tom, I know you’re excited, but you should let the young man breathe.” Tom listened to his wife, smiling nervously and apologizing to Adrien, who looked downright honored to have been bear-hugged by his girlfriend’s father.</p>
<p>“Well,” Marinette started to explain. “We just found out this morning. It started when I got really nauseous and threw up because of milk.”</p>
<p>“Hahaha, my daughter, upset by milk? Not a chance!” Boasted Tom, having finally sat back down.</p>
<p>Marinette smiled, and then continued. “Then, once I thought of the possibility, and did some math, I realized I was overdue for a certain something, so I went to the store and picked up a test. Sure enough, two lines. We didn’t want to bail on dinner, so we’re waiting to make an appointment for tomorrow. Besides, I wanted you two to be the first to know, anyways.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Marinette, this is great! I’m so happy for you!” Sabine said, opening her arms wide in a gesture for a hug. Marinette happily complied, relaxing in her mother’s arms. “And we are so, so happy you came to us first.”</p>
<p>“This is perfect!” Exclaimed Tom, grinning. “I’ve been wanting to bake cookies lately, but I haven't been able to come up with any new themes lately. I’m going to bake baby cookies!”</p>
<p>Marinette pulled away from her mom and looked at her dad, laughing. “That sounds like a great idea, Papa! You could do little bottles, or rattles!”</p>
<p>“That’s a great idea! My daughter comes up with the best ideas!”</p>
<p>“What about rubber duckies?” Marinette suggested.</p>
<p>“Yes!” Tom smiled even brighter. “And until you find out the gender, I have plenty of neutral colors of icing we could use! Come on!” He put an arm around and led Marinette upstairs, still rambling about babies. “My grandchild will be the best baker in the world!”</p>
<p>Sabine watched them go upstairs, laughing and shaking her head, before she turned to Adrien. “We should probably follow them up there; dinner should be done at any moment anyways.”</p>
<p>Adrien nodded. “Yeah…” He rubbed his arm nervously. “Uh… Mrs. Cheng?” He asked, glancing over at her.</p>
<p>Sabine smiled softly and sat down next to him. “Adrien, you know you can call me Sabine…” She reassured him. “What’s troubling you? I know this all must be very overwhelming. I love my husband very much, but not everyone has his unwavered enthusiasm.”</p>
<p>Adrien nodded again. “Yeah… But don’t get me wrong, it’s not that I’m not excited! I’m <em> so </em>happy about this! I just…” He trailed off, trying to think of the best way to word it. “Are you… upset?”</p>
<p>Sabine furrowed her brows. “Why would I be upset?”</p>
<p>“Well…” Adrien sighed. “We didn’t wait until marriage to… We’re not married. Does that upset you at all?”</p>
<p>Ah, so that’s what was troubling him. Sabine’s expression softened. While she would’ve preferred her daughter to be a little more responsible and wait until marriage, Sabine trusted Marinette. Sabine looked away for a moment, trying to decide how to approach this. Finally, she turned back to Adrien.</p>
<p>“Do you plan on proposing to Marinette?”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>“Of course!” Adrien exclaimed, his face lighting up. “She’s amazing! Marinette is smart, and beautiful, and she always puts others before herself! She’s adorable, and she makes the best jokes, and she’s brilliant! Have you seen the designs in her sketchbook? She’s <em> brilliant! </em> And she’s so brave, and responsible, she’s going to be such a good mom, and-” Adrien’s eyes widened, and he blushed, slightly embarrassed. “...And I’m rambling. To her mom. Obviously you already know how amazing she is, you raised her to be the amazing person she is.” Sabine smiled. “I guess, what I’m trying to say,” Adrien continued, “Is that I’m in love with her. I’m so, <em> so </em> in love with her.”</p>
<p>“Well, the way I see it,” Sabine put a hand on his shoulder. “You are definitely in love with my daughter, and my daughter is <em> definitely </em>in love with you. If you two really, truly love each other…” She smiled and shrugged. “Sometimes things happen in a different order.”</p>
<p>Adrien stared at her for a moment.</p>
<p>“Can I… Can I hug you?”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>When Adrien and Sabine made it back upstairs, Marinette and Tom were standing next to a table, leaning over it. Sabine went into the kitchen, after waving for Tom to follow her. Marinette turned around, grabbed Adrien’s hand and dragged him over to the table. There was an open sketchbook sitting there, the two pages completely full of sketches of baby-themed baked goods.</p>
<p>“Look, look!” Marinette exclaimed, pointing down at one of the sketches. “It’s a teddy bear cookie! Isn’t it just the cutest?”</p>
<p>Adrien smiled and hugged her. “It really is adorable, your parents are gonna be rich if they use these ideas.”</p>
<p>Marinette smiled wider, before glancing over towards the kitchen, where her parents had disappeared to. “What took you and Maman so long to come up?”</p>
<p>Adrien took her hand and squeezed it gently, smiling. “Nothing too special, we just had a nice talk. It was… It was nice. Your parents are amazing, and it makes me so happy when they include me and make me feel accepted.”<br/>
Marinette kissed him. “They really like you, you know.” She said, after pulling away. “Like, <em> really </em> like you. Whenever I come over without you, they won’t stop asking where you are, or how you’re doing, or when they’ll see you again.”</p>
<p>Adrien smiled, his eyes almost watering. “You have no idea how happy that makes me feel… I feel like I’m finally part of a real family.”</p>
<p>“Well, this happy family is about to have a very happy meal. I’m <em> starving. </em>”</p>
<p>Adrien laughed. “Well, let’s go help your parents set the table, and then you can have a huge helping of Flamiche. After all, you <em> are </em> eating for two now. We have a hungry little kitten you have to worry about feeding.”</p>
<p>Marinette giggled, and then stopped suddenly. “Hey, why can’t the baby be a little ladybug? Why do they have to be a kitten?”</p>
<p>“Because kittens are cuter, are also, I think ‘little kitten’ is a <em> purrfect </em> nickname.”</p>
<p>Marinette sighed, laughing.</p>
<p>“Well, I can’t argue with that logic.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Psst. If you have any questions/prompts for this story, or requests for other things you'd like to see me write, message me on Tumblr! ^^</p>
<p>https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/chemicalcindercat</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>